You must live, Moyashi
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: Kanda and Allen were sent on a mission, during which Allen gets deadly injured. Instead of leaving him there, Kanda brings him back, but Allen is in coma. For a year, Kanda keeps on visiting him every day and stops after losing hope that he'll wake up. After returning from a long mission, surprise awaits for him. One-shot
**Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another fanfiction, this time it is about my third favorite couple Kanda and Allen from -man. I started watching it few months ago and never got around to finishing it, so probably some information in the story are incorrect and I apologize for it. Then again, it is a fanfiction, so anything is possible. I just had this idea for a while and I finally had time to develop it. I'm pretty happy how it turned out, though as always it could be better. :) I'm planning to write another one dedicated to them as well, but I'll do that once my exams are over. :D**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if the characters are a bit OOC, that's just how I see them. I've tried to keep them in character, but I'm not sure if I've succeeded.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -man, nor any of the characters, they belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **'Inner thought'**

 _Flashback_ **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D  
**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Allen was called in by Komui. As he entered his office, he saw Kanda standing by Komui's desk.

 **'I guess he's going, too.'** , thought Allen.

"Allen, you need to go on a mission and Kanda will with go with you . You will be going to Norway, there's entire city that's been filled with Akumas. There are no more people in them and they keep spreading rapidly. The rumors say, that they've taken over another city as well.", Komui explained.

He pulled out the map and marked the cities that were occupied.

"Tch. I can take care of it myself, I don't need Moyashi with me.", Kanda spoke.

He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!", he yelled on his mission partner. Then he turned to Komui. "They must be really strong, if they managed to spread that fast."

"I guess they are, but I think you'll be able to determinate them. Now off you go!", he motioned for them to leave.

"An idiot. I don't need some weakling with me to get the job done. I'm perfectly capable of finishing that myself.", Kanda grumbled, as they stepped inside the canoe.

Allen didn't say anything during their trip, there was no point. His partner was not a talkative person. He tried to start a conversation, but it was in vein. Kanda would just glare at him and then he would go back to reading his book. It took them two days to get to Bergen. They got off the train and started walking.

"Kanda?"

"What do you want, Moyashi?"

"Don't you think this place looks creepy? It's almost like a haunted town.", Allen said, while looking around.

Kanda stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him.

"I'm not even going to bother to answer that. If you're going to waste your time thinking about stupidities, better pay attention to Akumas and try not to get in my way."

After he said that he turned around and kept walking forward.

 **'He is so annoying! Why do I need to be partnered up with such a cold hearted, boring person? It'll be better if I went with Lavi or Lenalee.'**

"What are you doing, stupid Moyashi? Hurry up!", Kanda yelled at him.

"Stop yelling at me, Bakanda!", Allen yelled back.

"What are you furrowing your brows for?"

"Shut up.", he said, walking past him. "Hurry up!", he shouted over his shoulder and quickened his pace.

"You damn brat!"

They walked for almost a day and decided to stop for the night. The finder was following closely behind them, just in case. Allen was glad that they stopped to rest, he was tired and hungry, while Kanda was eager to keep moving.

"This is a waste of time. We should keep moving and get the job done as soon as possible. I don't want to spend any more time here then necessary."

"Kanda, we need to rest at least for a bit. Don't be unreasonable."

"I'm not unreasonable, Moyashi. I knew you'd slow me down.", Kanda crossed his arms over his chest. He sat down on the grass and leaned his back on the tree trunk.

Allen felt the vein on his temples pop up. Deciding to ignore his partners' behavior, he diged in his backpack and took out the food. His stomach was growling. He lit up the fire and started heating up the soup he had and cooking the meet. When he was done with cooking, he turned to look at Kanda and offered him a steaming bowl.

"Kanda.", Allen called to him.

"Damn, Moyashi, I'm trying to meditate. Be quiet.", he said irritated and opened his eyes.

He was surprised to see the soup placed in front of him, with noodles in it and soy sauce on the side.

"You can meditate later, first eat something."

"What is this? You brought soy sauce with you and meat?", Kanda asked confused.

 **'Does this idiot not know that meat could go bad and he could get food poisoning?'**

"Of course, I'm hungry and I like to eat meet. You usually eat only japanese food, yakisoba especially, that's why are brought it. It's not like the original meal, but it's close.", Allen explained and started to eat his meet.

"It's not even close and I didn't ask you to do it."

Even though he said that, he took the bowl, picked up the chopsticks and started eating.

 **'He even remember to bring chopsticks. He really is an idiot.'**

"What do you mean it's not even close? You could've at least say thank you for my effort.", Allen furrowed his brows at him.

"Why should I when I didn't ask for it? And stop furrowing your brows, Moyashi. It's annoying."

"Stop calling me Moyashi, my name is Allen.", he angrily turned his back to Kanda and kept eating.

"Thanks.", Kanda said it so quietly, that Allen thought that he had imagined it, so he didn't say anything.

They finished their meals and decided to take turns with sleeping and keeping a watch.

"Aren't we supposed to keep moving? I thought we only stopped to eat."

"We should also rest for a bit. It'll be harder to deal with akumas if we are exhausted, Kanda. I will take the watch first and you try to take a nap."

"Don't be rediculous, Moyashi. I will keep the watch and you go to sleep. I'm not tired.", Kanda stated in a way that left no room for discussions.

"Whatever.", Allen lied down on the grass and closed his eyes, letting himself relax. He doesn't know for how long he's been sleep, but he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Oi, stupid Moyashi!", it was Kanda who was waking him up. "Get up! We need to get going."

Allen had opened his eyes, getting up and packed their stuff as quickly as possible. Then they set off to their destination. They had at least one more day of walk, until they reach Stavanger. There were no akumas in Bergen, which was weird, considering that they killed all the people who lived there and the rumors saying that the city is overwhelmed with them. They weren't atacked or anything and that's what they've been expecting. Deciding that they won't stop anymore they kept walking and soon they reached the Stavanger. The atmosphere was just the same as in Bergen. There were no people in the street, there was no sign of life at all, the air felt thick and heavy.

"This is weird. It's just the same as it was in Bergen."

"I don't need you to tell me that, Moyashi, I see it. But I do agree, it is weird.", Kanda suspiciously looked around, as if expecting attack to start any minute.

Allen had the same feeling and was very cautious.

"We'll keep on walking through the town. They must reveal themselves sooner or later. I know they're here.", Kanda said and walked on.

Allen followed close behind him and the finder was going right after them. After a few minutes, they heard a very loud explosion and screams. Not wasting any second, they ran in the direction the explosion and screams were coming from.

 **'So there are people in here still.'** , Allen thought as he ran.

When they reached their destination, they stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was army of akumas, the ones they've never seen before, they were larger and they seemed more malice than all the ones they've encountered. Allen's eyes fell on the pyramid of dead human bodies. He felt the rage building up inside him.

"Monsters.", he whispered. "Damn, bloody monsters! I'm going to kill them all. I'll kill all of you! Ahhhhh!", he screamed as he launched forward.

"Moyashi, stop! Don't be reckless!", he heard Kanda shout after him, but he couldn't stop.

This people were innocent, they did nothing wrong, they weren't supposed to be dead. He could not let them get away with this.

"Innocence, activate!", Allen shouted, attacking the akumas. He managed to kill most of them, but then he stopped. Shock was evident on his face, as well as on Kanda's.

"This is impossible. How can this happen?"

He was sure he slaughtered them, but they didn't disappear, it seem they grew even bigger.

"But, my weapon went through them.", Allen was still stuttering. "The hell with this, they really are monsters. No matter how strong they are, I am going to destroy them all.", with that thought he launched forward.

"Stupid, Moyashi! Stop!", Kanda was yelling, but to no avail. Allen wasn't listening.

 **'He is going to get himself killed. Damn, Moyashi!'**

Kanda pulled out his sword.

"Mugen, activate!"

When the sword glowed, Kanda joined the battle.

 **'They really are strong. Why didn't Komui tell us something?'** , he thought, as he was trying to kill as many as possible.

"Damn!"

The minute he heard Allen's voice he turned for a brief second to look at him and that second was enough. One of akuma's legs was sticking out of his chest. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Moyashi!", he rushed immediately to Allen and cut of akuma's leg. Kanda caught him, before he hit the roof of the building they were fighting above and carried him down on the pavement. The finder that accompanied them was also fighting and was as well injured. Kanda set Allen down on the concrete.

"Oi, damn Moyashi! Look at me!", he commanded. His eyes opened and his face revealed excruitiating pain.

"Kanda..."

"Shut up. I'm going to take this thing out.", he pulled him up so that he was sitting now. He walked behind him, crouching and took the end of akuma's leg in his hands.

"Okay, prepare yourself. I'm pulling it out.", he informed him.

''One. Two. Three.", he pulled it out.

Allen let out a heartbreaking scream, that left Kanda shocked. He was screaming like crazy.

 **'What is going on with him?'**

He observed his partner's body, noticing that his body color changed. The purple patches started spreading, from the wound on his chest to the rest of his body. His cursed arm was almost cut off and he was bleeding terribly.

"You!", he called out to the finder. "Take Moyashi somewhere safe, I'll take care of akumas."

"Kanda?", he heard Allen's barely audible voice.

"What is it?"

"Thank you. Make sure you kill them all.", Allen said, before collapsing, losing his consciousness.

"The hell! Moyashi! Hey, wake up!", Kanda was shaking him trying to wake him up.

 **'You can't die now! Wake the hell up! Why am I even bothering with him?'**

His emotions were mixed. If he didn't change he probably would've left him there to die, but now he couldn't just abandon him.

"Master Kanda, he won't wake up. I'm afraid he is gone.", the finder said.

"No! Let the others know that he's deadly injured and that we need help as soon as possible. Do it now!"

"Master Kanda.", he seemed a bit shocked, but then he nodded his head, taking Allen in his hands and taking off.

"Now, let's finish this quickly.", he had an evil grin on his face. He didn't even know why he was getting so agitated, why he was so angry that Allen got almost killed. Not that he would admit to himself, but over the time, he started to care for Allen. Komui used to send them on missions together so many times and after a while he started to actually enjoy his company. He would pretend to read a book, but he was listening to his partner's rumbling. Kanda was having hard time killing the akumas.

 **'There is no end to them. I just want to get this over with.'** , he said in his mind, while still slaughtering them.

He couldn't count how many has he killed until now, but the good thing was there seemed to be less of them. Then he spotted the largest one of them all.

"So there you are.", he laughed like a lunatic. Going towards it, he brought his sword up.

"Die!", he cut it through the middle.

"Now, you're done."

Akuma was halved and soon, exploded, making the other smaller ones explode as well. Bright green light came out of it and fell onto the ground. He followed it and picked it up.

 **'There it is. Innocence.'**

Putting it into his pouch, he started running in the direction the finder went with Allen.

 **'Did he get help? Is he going to survive? I shouldn't care about his well being at all. It is his own fault for acting recklessly. Yes, it is none of my concern.'**

He only wished, that he could actually believe in it himself. Kanda didn't even stop to rest and in a day, he got to Bergen, where he met up with the finder.

"Where's Moyashi?", he asked him.

"The other finders that were near by gave him the first aid and took him to the head quarters. I assume you got the innocence?", the finder replied.

"That's a stupid question.", Kanda said and kept going to the train station.

Getting on to the train, he found an excluded seat and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. He was also injured, but not as badly as Allen was. He could endure it, until he reaches the head quarters. Suddenly, Kanda felt sleepy. He hadn't sleep for almost three days, he was exhausted from the battle and too tired.

 **'I'm just going to take a small nap.'**

Kanda closed his eyes and let himself to fall asleep.

"Master Kanda? Master Kanda?", the voice of the finder woke him up from his slumber.

"What do you want?"

"We are back."

"Already?"

"Already? We've been traveling for twenty hours and longer. You've been asleep through the whole journey."

 **'The hell? I was supposed to take a small nap!'**

His hand went to his pouch and he was relieved to see that the innocence was still there. He got up from his seat and got off the train. Then he walked to the canal and got into the canoe, with which they got the head quarters. As he was stepping out of the canoe, he saw Lenalee running towards him.

"Kanda! Are you alright? You're injured as well!"

"Shut up, I'm fine."

"You're not! Look at yourself! Come, we are going to the infirmary.", she grabbed him by the hand and ran towards the nursery.

"Let go! I said I'm fine!"

 **'What is wrong with her?'**

They were standing in front of the infirmary office and before they walked in, Lenalee spoke.

"Thank you, Kanda."

"Ha?", he didn't know what is she talking about. Then it clicked in his mind.

 **'Moyashi.'**

"Thank you for bringing Allen back. I thought you'd leave him to rot there, but you saved him. Thank you. Also, I'm glad you're back as well.", she gave him a smile.

"Moyashi is alive?"

"Just barely. He's in coma. His heart work with only ten percent, but nurse managed to keep it beating. She did her best to keep him alive. I know his condition isn't stable and that he might die, but I have a hope that he will live."

"Oh.", he really didn't know what to say.

 **'He is going to live. He must. I didn't go through all that trouble to see him die.'**

"We should go inside and get you wounds treated.", she said opening the door to the office.

"I don't want to get treated. It's just minor injures, so they will heal by themselves.", Kanda turned around to leave, but froze, when he heard the familiar voice of the nurse.

"Where do you think you're going?", she sounded angry. "Get your butt in here!", she took him by the collar of his exorcist coat and dragged him inside.

He was sat on an empty bad in the corner of the room and ordered to take his coat and shirt off, so that she could inspect his wounds.

"I really don't need this. I'm fine.", he said, irritated.

"I didn't ask for your opinion.", nurse retorted back and started applying the healing creams and potions on his wounds.

 **'I thought they would've healed by now.'**

But they didn't. They were healing a lot slower than they used to. He looked around the office and spotted a white head on the other side of the room. Allen was bandaged almost from head to toe, the IV was sticking from both of his arms, he head an oxygen mask on his face.

"Is he really going to survive, is he really going to wake up?", it was too late when he realized that he had said that out loud.

The nurse looked at him shocked.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep him alive and to help him live. That much I can promise."

Kanda looked at her and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm surprised you can be worried about someone.", she almost started laughing.

"I'm not worried!", he said angrily.

That statement was contradicting his thoughts. Yes, he was worried, he is a human being after all. Maybe he couldn't explain why he is so drawn to Allen, but he was. That was the real truth. After the nurse finished with treatment, he put on his coat and went out of the infirmary, going to his room. He was thinking to take a shower and then go to sleep, but decided against it.

 **'I just want to rest.'**

At the same moment he thought that, his stomach growled. Apart from that improvised yakisoba, he hadn't eaten anything. Kanda took his clean clothes and went to take a shower. He quickly washed off all the dirt and blood that was left and put on his clean clothes on. Then he went to the cafeteria and ate his dinner, since the night has already fallen. Kanda would usually order yakisoba, but right now, that only reminded him of a certain reckless brat, so instead he ordered ramen. When he sat down to eat, his eyebrow twitched.

 **'There are noodles inside. I should've taken yakisoba then, there are also noodles inside. Why are there noodles in so many dishes?'**

He took his chopsticks and started eating, coming to the conclusion that he is going crazy. He was soon finished with his meal and was back in his room. Kanda lay on his bed, turning to his side, so that he was facing the wall and closed his eyes.

 _Thank you. Make sure you kill them all._

Kanda was sitting up straight in his bad, being awaken from his nightmare. He had a dream about Allen being stabbed through his chest, just in his dream he didn't survive. Getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on, he walked out of his room and to the infirmary. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just marched inside and stood by Allen's bed. Kanda leaned down, putting his head on Allen's chest, hearing a shallow breathing.

 **'He is breathing.'**

"Kanda? What are you doing here so early in the morning?", the nurse asked him.

"I was just checking on him. That's all.", he answered. He felt ashamed being caught.

 **'What was I expecting anyway, just walking in like that?'**

"Oh, well he's in the same condition. I just changed the bandages and the good thing is that the purple stain on his body is not as large as it was yesterday."

"So there is a possibility that it will disappear completely?"

"Yes. So far, he's reacting well on the medicines. His heart is a problem though, that's the only thing that is not getting better. I think it will take time."

 **'Damn, Moyashi. When he wakes up, I'm going to kill him myself.'**

"Alright, I'm leaving now.", he didn't wait to hear what else nurse had to say, he just disappear out of the door.

The rest of the day passed in sort of a blur. He spent most of his time on the training grounds practicing, he went to the cafeteria to eat and then back to his room to sleep.

The next day went by the same pattern. The first thing he would do in the morning was to go see if Allen's condition improved. Nurse was once again surprised to see him there, but he told he'd kill her if she told anybody that he was coming to check on Moyashi. After she said that she won't and not to worry, he left and went to eat breakfast. Then he trained more, then ate dinner and then went to sleep. It became a routine, for the next few months. It was the pattern he followed, unless he had a mission. He would try to finish it quickly and then go back as soon as possible expecting to see Allen sitting in his bed, instead of lying down like a dead plant. And every time, he would be disappointed and bit by bit, his hope was fading. Almost a year passed since Allen fell in coma. Kanda could see that even the nurse was losing hope, that she seemed lost and didn't know what else to do to make him wake up.

"I won't be coming over anymore.", he said to the nurse.

"Kanda?"

"It's obvious that he is never gonna wake up. He's just going to die like that. It was a waste of time saving him."

"How can you say that?!"

"That's the truth.", Kanda turned around to leave, but was stopped.

"Maybe there's still a chance. As long as his heart's beating, there is a chance. But to be honest, I'm losing hope as well."

He started laughing.

"I don't care anymore. I really don't.", he opened the door to the infirmary and left.

 **'I don't care. I shouldn't have cared in the first place. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. The hell's with that? I don't care. I don't have the strength anymore for this.'**

"Oh, Kanda?", Lenalee just appeared in front of him. "Komui wants to see you."

They walked together to her brother's office. That's exactly what he needed. A new mission, to distract him from all of this. And according to what Komui said, it is going to be the long one.

 **'That just perfect, just what I need.'**

He accepted it and went immediately to pack his stuff and leave. Kanda was supposed to be away for two months and for the first time, he decided that he won't rush to complete it, but he'll do it slowly. Two months passed and Kanda was back from his mission. He cursed himself for it not taking longer, but still, it's been two months. That's also nice amount of time away.

He was just passing by the cafeteria, when he heard a familiar laugh. He haven't heard it for so long. Kanda ran inside and saw Allen smiling and laughing with Lenalee and Lavi. There were tons of empty plates and bowls on the table as always.

 **'Is this for real?'**

It was an understatement to say that Kanda was in shock. He is just sitting there acting so carefree. Then Allen's head turned and he looked at him. His face got serious for a second, but then his smile was back on his face.

"Kanda!", he called to him and waved.

Kanda walked towards them and stood in front of their table. He didn't say anything.

"Thank you for saving me, Kanda. I'm really gratefull.", Allen told him.

Suddenly, Kanda felt the rage overwhelm him. He was so worried, for the past year he was visiting him every single day, sometimes, twice a day and he's acting now, like nothing happened.

 **'Is he even aware of how he made us all feel?! How he made me feel?! This idiot!'**

They were all staring at him, as if he was expected to say something.

 **'Like hell I'm going to say something! I want to beat the hell out of him!'**

Kanda just turned around and stormed off. It was now their turn to be shocked, Allen's especially.

"What had just happen?", Allen asked out loud, no one in particular.

 **'I was at least expecting him to say tsh. What's with that reaction anyway!'**

Allen got up from his seat and went after Kanda. He wanted to know what his problem was.

 **'Why did he even save me, if he hates me so much?'**

He knew exactly where he'll find him. When Allen got to the training grounds, he spotted the one person he was looking for. He was sure that Kanda noticed him, but decided to ignore him.

"Kanda?", he called to him, but there was no response.

"Kanda!", Allen was now shouting. "What the hell is wrong with you, why are you ignoring me!"

"Shut up, stupid, Moyashi! I'm trying to concentrate on my training.", he said, irritated.

"You can do that later, now answer me."

"There's nothing to answer."

"There is! Spit it out!"

Kanda reached the point of boiling.

"Stop yelling, you idiot!", he pointed his sword at Allen. "I was worried about you! I thought you were going to die! I visited you every single day, hoping that you'll wake up and when the nurse told me that that might not happen and she lost hope, I did as well! I'm human, yes I have emotions and feeling as well! Then I come back from a mission and there you are sitting, eating, laughing, like nothing happened! It pisses me off so much!", Kanda was unable to stop himself from spilling everything out. "Are you satisfied now?"

Allen was dumb founded, he was just staring at him and blinked.

 **'I've never seen Kanda act like this. So he really cares about me, ha?'**

"I'm glad to hear you were worried about me, Kanda. But since I made you feel so uncomfortable, wouldn't it be better if I just died. I'm sorry for surviving."

Kanda started shaking for anger.

"Of course it wouldn't be better if you just died! Haven't you heard a word I said, you damn Moyashi?!"

Allen looked him straight in the eyes, with a soft expression on his face.

"I did and it makes me so happy to hear it.", he gave him a soft smile. "I'll be grateful to you eternally, because if I died, I wouldn't be able to see you ever again."

Kanda was surprised to hear this words coming from Allen. He definitely wasn't expecting it. Then, Allen sighed heavily, as if he was the most exhausted person on earth.

"Though, you could've simply said 'I love you' instead of complicating things like this."

Kanda blushed for the first time in his life. He pointed his sword in the white haired boy in front of him.

"Damn you! Don't turn my words around, Moyashi!", he yelled, blush still present on his face.

Allen started running away in an instant and laughed like crazy, while Kanda followed closely after him.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


End file.
